And you are?
by hiiamtori
Summary: Turns out Kurt has a brother that we never knew existed! Ya! Well we might think so but what about everyone else, for them Jayson Mark Hummel may just be a boat load of trouble!
1. And you are? 1

And this is?

**Hello people! Anyway since I alredy have two fics open…ops. Well anyway. **

**Hear.**

The New Directions were eating lunch in the glee club class room chatting away. Whether it be fashion, sports, musicals, or not talking at all and making out in the corner (Santana and Brittney) they all were very focused. But Puck broke his concentration long enough to realize something "Hey, were is Princess?" they all looked around, were was Kurt? "umngfehgnfgh" Finn jumbled out. "ah thank you finnosince now that we know exactly were Kurt is lets go get him and bring him hear so him and Frodo can make gay babies in the corner!" Santana said bathing is with sarcasm first. After he swallowed he exclaimed "That's my brother! Don't say things like that! And I said he is in the auditorium, I don't know why. But ewwww!" the room laphed, exempted Blaine he just blushed.

"As discussing as the thought ok Kurt 'making gay babies' is I do testify to him being in the Auditorium" a boy who suddenly appeared in the doorway said

The room looked at him puzzled "and you are?" Blaine said the boy smirked "I, my dear friends, am jayson, and I am little Kurties brother, I'm sure you have heard of me?

**Did that suck? I bet is did! Well sorry! anyway bye!**

-Love Tori


	2. Fear the bobby pins 2

Fear the bobby pins

**Well this took me way to long. Anyway did you see in the big brother episode when Blaine was in the shower HE STILL HAD GELL IN HIS HAIR! It annoyed me. And did you see the lost scooter sign in the background of the teachers lounge? What's up with that? I also find it funny how EVRYONE hates disco, except Blaine he is thrilled. Oh and poor Becky, did she have to make ALL those suits for the end of the episode! I also love little five year old Blaine with his bow ties, and gelled hair "I only learned to walk 3 years ago!" so cute!**

**Jayson singing**

Kurt singing

**Both singing**

* * *

That's how Jayson Hummel wished his first meeting with the New Directions had been. But obviously his introduction to his little brother's best friends was much less suave A.K.A. being tackled, by his little brother who is half his size. Yep, he sucked. Well someday he might learn not to steal Kurt's phone.

* * *

Jayson strolled down the hall, thinking about his awesome entrance he planed when he saw a boy walking down the hall. Jayson immediately recognized the boy as Kurt. His younger brother was texting someone, so Jayson walked up to him and took his phone "who ya texting bro!" He was meet with a shocked/confused expression "what the fu… oh my god Jay! Your hear… hey give me my phone back!" but he had already taken of down the hall laphing. Kurt not far behind, though he was not laphing. By he neared the choir room Jayson had lost Kurt in the halls. Jayson opened the door to find the room close to the way he imagined it in his "dream entrance". He looked around; all eyes were on him "hello everyone um, can you like hide me please!" This raised eyebrows "Ok so that fear either means he pissed of coach Sylvester, an assassin, or Kurt. And we will only help you if you pissed of the assassin or sue, because Kurt is just too damn scary" one of the girls said. Jayson silently cursed, or maybe not so silently. "Fuck, please! He is going to KILL me! I swear he is going to stab me so many times with a bobby pin that I knead stitches, is happened before and he will do it again!"

As he finished his pleading rant the door burst open and Jayson dived behind the piano, "Were is he" Kurt looked angry, like beaver angry. The entire room pointed, even the band and Brad. The glee club only saw Kurt duck behind the piano and heard the strange boy screaming "Fine Kurt hear, hear take it. NO NO NOT THE BOBBY PIN!"

* * *

By the time Mr. Shue came in the boys were wrestling on the floor. "Well if they would um? Stop please?"

When everyone was sitting down. The Hummel boys on opposite sides of the room. "ok I see we have a knew student um I didn't catch your name?" there teacher said. "Jayson Hummel" all heads turned to Kurt "what am I not allowed to have family" he said sarcastically "so how are you two related, Cousins I assume?"

They both laphed "oh no were Brothers, I am amost two years older than Kurtsy. Don't look so shocked Kurt must have talked about me!" the room was shocked "But Kurt I AM your brother, he doesn't live with us so how is he your brother?" Finn exclaimed "yea he is my brother, he has been living with our aunt…" "who's a bitch" Jayson cut in "yes thank you Jay, he came back apparently, what did she kick you out for burning her house down again?" the older brother mumbled something "what did you say jay?" "I said no, I took a page out of your book." Kurt's mouth dropped "you didn't, your not are you?" Jayson laphed " no, no I am not I just told her that so she would kick me out."

"I don't get it? What did you tell her?" Finn asked "I told her I was gay, it worked for Kurt" "that's because I am actually gay Jay" "yea but…hey can I audition now?"

Jay got up to the front of the room and told the band what song without saing another word about it. "hey Kurt wana help a bro?" Kurt shrugged and got up.

**Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along,**  
**everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar,**  
**just, to feel like I'm a star,**  
**now I'm thankin' the academy.**  
**Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone,**  
**I wouldn't have it any other way,**  
**If you're with me let me hear you say!**

They both sang_  
_

**I like it like that, hey, windows down,**  
**chillin' with the radio on,**  
**I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,**  
**make the girls take it all off,**  
**I like it like that, Yeah,**  
**one more time, I can never get enough,**  
**Oh everybody, sing it right back,**  
**I like it like that!**

**I like it like that**  
**I like it like that**

They danced around a lot, no one though kurt culd dance like that. It was mike and brittney dancing, with flips, and spins, and very hard and complicated dance moves.

**Until the break of dawn, yeah,**  
**party on my lawn, whistle as the girls walk by**  
**If the cops roll up, (**So what?)** pour the cops a cup,**  
**Cuz everybody's here tonight,**  
**call a taxi, pack the backseat,**  
**I wouldn't have it any other way,**  
**If you're with me let me hear you say,**

**I like it like that, hey, windows down,**  
**chillin' with the radio on,**  
**I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,**  
**make the girls take it all off,**  
**I like it like that, Yeah,**  
**one more time, I can never get enough,**  
**Oh everybody, sing it right back,**  
**I like it like that!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, (Like that)**  
**Sing it right back, I like it like that!**

Kurt sang this part, lower than anyone thought he could._  
_

Homie brought the booze, I like it like that,  
Cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back,  
We havin' fun, partyin' till the break of dawn,

Go grab a cup, I don't know what people waitin' on,  
And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home,  
In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone,  
You can tell by lookin' in the party's straight crack,  
And don't worry bout girls cuz,  
I like it like!

I'm max faded at my Grandma's house,  
Don't leave your clothes over there,  
That's Grandma's couch,  
I be filmin' her friends too,  
Yeah I'm back on that,  
Double D chicks hug and  
I got racks on racks liiike,  
I don't want the luxuries of a superstar,  
I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar,  
You like cartoons, I'll make your heart bounce,  
With the seat back playin' in the car,

**I like it like that, hey, windows down,**  
**chillin' with the radio on,**  
I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,  
make the girls take it all off,  
**I like it like that, Yeah,**  
**one more time, I can never get enough,**  
**Oh everybody, sing it right back,**  
**If you like, like,**

**like it like that! Hey, windows down,**  
**chillin' with the radio on,**  
**I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,**  
**make the girls take it all off,**  
**I like it like that, Yeah,**  
**one more time, I can never get enough,**  
**Oh everybody, sing it right back,**  
**I like it like that!**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, **(Like that)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, **(Like that)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, **(Like that)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, **(Like that)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, **(Like that)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, **Everybody, sing it right back,**  
**I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!**

Everyone was shocked only one person voiced it though "wow my dolphin can sing like a boy and danced all cool! He is awesome!", guess who.

* * *

**One of my fav songs. Any way did u like? Review!**

-love Tori


	3. Outed by a five year old 3

Outed by a five year old

**Yum yum yum! Chocolate pudding! I am sooooo sorry for not updating! Come kill me if you wish! No I am joking….. please don't kill me….. oh and read ****Dobby**** and ****Lockhart****: ****A****Tragic****Love**** Story****» by****LoveandHappiness1390 its some fucked up stuff but my friend Wrights it so…check it out.**

**Oh and someone said Jayson was 20. He is actually like 19 and a half, I said "almost two years older" so yea 19 ½. Do I have to use quotes if I wrote it myself?...**

The room was in awe. Kurt had sang so low! And both boys had some pretty sweat moves! Mr. shue was about to say something when a loud obviously recorded song started playing "this is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friends…" Jayson jumped "oh that's me!" he answered it "yea, yea, no I am with Kurt, no were not getting into trouble, um I don't have a response for that one, yes ten minuets, fine, no ok." And he hung up then turned to Kurt "aunty wants me to come pick up my stuff gota go. Bye! It was nice to meet all you lovely people!" he kissed Kurt on the cheek and ran out the door.

Kurt had half a mind to follow him, just to get away from the nosey, Gossiping, nude erections, sorry, new directions. He loved them all but they were so nosey.

He turned around with a small sheepish smile "surprise?" he asked hoping they would give him a lesser sentence. "aw hell no white boy! You never told any of us you had a brother, and a hot one at that!" Kurt shuffled nervously

"um… ok I will start from the beginning. Jayson was born, then from one and a half years later to two years I was born, well me and Elizabeth…" but Mike cut him of "wait you have a sister to!" Kurt sighed no I will explain stop interrupting! Ok so me and Elizabeth were born early, Lizzy only lived about a week and I almost died. That's why they made my middle name Elizabeth. Ok so we were sick babies, anyway. When I was sixish my mom sort of started going crazy and when I was eight she killed herself, and did other things, by the time I was 12 my grandparents and my aunt convinced the judge that my dad could not take care of us, and took us. Now I never really 'fit in' with other boys to girly I guess. When I was 14ish I told Jay that I was gay, he did no care. But my little cuz Cassy who was like five overheard and asked what gay was at diner

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Aunt Mary, uncle John, Cassy ,Kurt, and Jayson were eating diner. It was the night after Kurt had come out to Jay. "Mommy, Daddy what does gay mean?" the room froze "dear why do you ask" Mary inquired "because Kurty told Jay that he was gay today. What dose it mean?" "Kurt is this true" the boy nodded " well than go pack your things, were sending you back to your loser of a father" the room was silent for a good ten minuets. Cassy said nothing for she sensed the acward air of the room. "Kurt did you hear me, no Jayson you stay hear, Kurt you go" as Kurt ascended up the stairs he heard the little girl ask "I still don't know what gay is? Why is it so bad?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"wow you got outed by a five year old tuff dude" Puck commented Kurt rolled his eyes.

"so yea I haven't seen Jayson since, and I guess he told aunty that he was gay to get kicked out, Jay is Wright she is a bitch"

There was a minuet of silence following this "you lied to me white boy! You told me you have never told anyone you were gay before. But you had, that's just makes me wonder what else have you lied about." And than Mercedes stormed out, Kurt looked like he was about to follow her but held back by the rest of the questioning Gleeks. "Dude we live together how do I not see his picture all the time? And it he is like 19 why is he still in high school?"

Kurt took time to think about his answers before saying "Jayson doesn't like pictures, so he is only in group photos. You probably have seen him just didn't know who it was. He is in our grade because when my mom died he purposely got held back a grade so we could be together. Anymore questions?" and he was flooded with jabbering mouths.

As he absent mindedly answered there questions he thought about Mercedes, he had to go speak with her.

**Ok was it worth the wait! Probably not what whatevs! Tell me if you have any questions and I will try to address them! Plus does anyone know how I can get a beta reader? Cuz my spelling and stuff sucks… sorry! Anyway love you all! Sorry for the wait! Its summer now so it Probably wont happen again soon!**

**3love Tori**


	4. Full names and a Lizzy 4

Full names and a Lizzy.

**I just tripped over a gate**

* * *

Kurt Hummel ran down the hallway. He was going to talk to Mercedes. She was hid best friend, and yet he had not realized how much keeping this secret could potently hurt her. He had an idea of where she would go. When she was upset Mercedes liked to go to the grid above the stage in the auditorium. Kurt was about to open the auditorium. door when he heard a voice call "Kurt stop" Kurt snapped around to see his boyfriend jogging to him. "Kurt I know you need to talk to Mercedes, but she is upset right now. If you go talk to her you will both just end up screaming up and you know it!" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug just before he started to ball. "She's my best friend I don't want her to stay mad at me! I love her!" Blaine just mumbled "I know, I know," over and over into his shoulder while rubbing Kurt's back.

* * *

Mercedes Jones sat on the grid thinking. _'Why would Kurt lie to me about something like that! We are supposed to be best friends!'_ she knew she over reacted but it was going to be hard to admit she was wrong. She and Kurt have been through so much together there beautiful friendship could not end now! Mercedes needed to fix this and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

* * *

Jayson Hummel pulled into the drive way of the Humdel house just as another car pulled out. It looked expensive, granted he did not know as much about cars as his dad and Kurt did but he knew that. Who did they know that could afford something so expensive? When he walked into the house he was greeted by an enormous hug from his little brother. "Jay! I am so glad you are back! I missed you" he chuckled

"I missed you to Lizzy! Even if you do make me bleed with hair products"

"Jayson mark Hummel! Do not call me Lizzy or I will cut of your dick with said hair products do you understand!"

"No Lizzy I don't!" the brothers laughed. Then Finn walked out into the front room "who is Lizzy?" Jayson laughed while Kurt scowled "that's what I call Kurt because his middle name is Elizabeth so I call him Lizzy!" Finn looked confused but went along with it. They then watched finding Nemo. And Kurt cried.

* * *

Blaine Anderson drove home. He was sad. Mercedes was sad, Kurt was sad that Mercedes was sad, and Blaine was sad that Kurt was sad. So it was just a giant chain of people crying! He was also scared. After Jayson cornered him in the hall way he had a right to be.

* * *

**Ohhh what happened in the hallway? And what is Mercedes planning? Read on to find out! (When I update…..)**

**-Tori**


	5. Bust the Windows out your Car 5

Mercedes was nervous. Kurt was her best friend and she had acted completely out of line by yelling at him the other day. She had enlisted the help of the cheerios to apologize.

"Ok kid's, I have two announcements to make. One Jayson the rule book sais that no one can join the glee club without a solo audition so even though your song with Kurt was fantastic you need to sing something by yourself to get in. next Mercedes has requested to sing something today, so Mercy you have the floor."

After Mr. Shoe was done Mercedes got up and said "Kurt yesterday I was out or line to yell at you like that, it's your family if you did not want to inform me of your brother that's your choice. As friends we have gotten through a lot. Like when I had a crush on you and I busted the windows out your car." That got a few chuckles. "I was gona sing this song to you then but I will sing it now to show how I hope our friendship can survive this."

When the cheerios walked in everyone was surprised, well exept Santana and Brittney who got up to help. The music started and everyone imeditly relised what was going on, exept Kurt.

**I bust the windows out your car  
And though it didn't mend my broken heart  
Ill probably always have these ugly scars  
but right now I don't care about that part.  
I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn**

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happens when  
You see you cant just play with peoples feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
you'll probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

I bust the windows out ya car  
You know I did it cuz I left my mark  
Wrote my initials with the crowbar  
And then I drove off into the dark

I bust the windows out ya car ha,  
you should feel lucky that was all I did  
After 5 whole years of this bullshit  
Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happens when  
You see you cant just play with peoples feelings  
Tell them you love them but don't mean it  
You probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile  
Bust them windows out yo car  
But it don't come back to my broken heart  
You could neva feel I how I felt that day  
Until it happens baby you don't know pain  
Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it)  
You should know it (you should kno it)  
I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)  
You deserved it (you deserved it)  
After what you did to me (after what you did)  
You deserve it (you deserve it)  
I ain't sorry no no ohhh(I aint sorry)  
You broke my heart so I broke you car  
You caused me pain (you caused me pain)  
(So I did the same)  
Even though what you did to me was much worse  
I had to do something to make you hurt  
Oh but why am I still crying  
Why am I the one who's still crying  
Oh oh really hurt me baby  
really,really hurt me baby

Hey hey hey hey hey  
Now watch me you  
Now watch me  
Oooh I bust the windows out your car.

By the end Kurt was laphing. He got up and pulled his best friend into a hug. "Boo I was never mad at you, well I was when you, as you so eloquently put it "bust the widows out my car, but I get why you were mad. I'm sorry for not telling you about Jayson." Everyone claped and the cheerios left. Today was a good day.

* * *

Blaine was worried. He was worried that Kurt would get mad at him from keeping such a big secret from him. Jayson had confided in him though. So should he betray the trust of him boyfriend, or said boyfriends brother. He had no idea.

* * *

"How could that little fucker run away to go live with his failure of a father and his faggot brother. After we took care of him! And kept him from anything bad be just turns him back on us!" John was fuming as he walked up to the front porch. He rang the doorbell and a short boy with black curly hair, and glasses answered "hi! Who are you?"


End file.
